


Mistake

by Tiny_McNuggets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gohan why didnt you dodge, Goku is an idiot, Sad, and a bad parent, i cant write, it's probably choppy., sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_McNuggets/pseuds/Tiny_McNuggets
Summary: What if Gohan never dodged or went super saiyan when Goku attacked him?
Kudos: 4





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Im new. please be gentle, am sensitive

He shook his head. No, that wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to dodge. Why didn't he fucking dodge.

  
  


He flew down to what little remains were left as he powered down from his super saiyan form. It still didn't register in his head why Gohan didn't dodge. How was he supposed to explain to Chi-chi? His friends? His own son whenever he brings him back or visits heaven? While it did hurt him, his brain was still trying to figure out ways of how to get out this situation. He could always just stay in the time chamber, but that was selfish or actually, just trying to get out of the situation at all was selfish.

Goku never really realized how selfish he was until now. He was planning to send his son out into battle with cell that technically he should of been able to take out himself. He was planning to risk his son's life until basically everyone was dead before he did anything. For fuck's sake, he literally just killed his son in hopes of getting him to dodge or go super saiyan. Like a self-centered prick. Like Vegeta, but he was better than Vegeta, right? Or he thinks he is. He isn't really sure anymore. He scraped up the remains and headed into the plaza, finding a jar to put them in. 

He felt oddly cold. Like really  _ really  _ cold. He found it odd that he really didn't feel much.

_ Maybe it's the shock. _

He sighed and headed to the bathroom, stripping his clothes. He drew the bath while still lost in thought of what to do, since most of his ideas were selfish. He was never good with responsibility and words. And now more than ever did he really need to be good at them. He has about, maybe, 6 six months to dwell on it and think on how to explain why he accidently killed Gohan or 6 months to go completely insane, considering the effects of the chamber and the lack of living company he never intended it, but the attack itself was definitely one that intended to have enough power  _ to _ kill. And it did kill. He was a horrible father, he had to admit. Maybe he could kill himself. It’s the coward’s way out and it’s not like he wouldn’t see Gohan at some point in otherworld, unless he went to hell. But, would he go to hell or heaven? He thinks his heart is still pure, but he isn’t sure. The constant weight of not knowing and indecisiveness, it’ll take its toll.

He finally stepped into the bathtub, scrubbing off any blood and grime he may have had since he was doing some training without Gohan earlier. The deafening silence of being alone in the chamber for not even 30 minutes was getting to him since he was used to more noise. He let out a scream of frustration, powering up to super saiyan causing all the water from the bath to splash out onto the floor or evaporate. He hugged his knees tightly as he started to hyperventilate, tears free flowing. Goku bit down on his tongue, rocking back and forth as he tightened the grip on his knees. He was in quite a bit of physical pain now as he moved his hands from his knees to his head, running them through his hair before gripping some of the hair and pulling harshly before releasing and repeating the process. He didn’t know what happened, still going over why Gohan didn’t dodge. He wasn’t aware of much of his outwards reactions other than it was hard to breath, it felt like he was drowning. After a few hours of attempting to surface from his crushing thoughts before he could drown but was failing miserably. His vision had black spots due to the lack of oxygen getting to his brain before he eventually passed out.

* * *

**_6 months later...._ **

He walked out the chamber, his head down in shame. He looked like shit, hair disheveled and greasy, clothes just smelled, and not from a workout, from lack of just basic self care, his skin was pale, he seemed thinner, almost as if he was malnourished, if they could see his face, his eyes would be red and puffy from non stop-crying wiht dark bags from lack of sleep. He never said anything as he walked by everyone, no matter what questions they asked as he flew down from the lookout and headed to where the cell games were supposed to take place.

"Ah! Goku! I've been expectin- woah what the fuck is wrong with you? You look like you just killed someone important to you." Perfect Cell dished out a chuckle, eyeing Goku.

Goku just stared at him before responding, "No that was another guy named shit sherlock, first name no."

Perfect Cell paused, "I feel like I'm missing a reference I should have gotten."

"Eh, multiverse theory's a bitch. Anyway, let's just get done with this now so you can kick my ass and kill me. I'll admit, I've been slacking." Goku tilted his head a bit to the side with a smirk as he dropped into a fighting position.

"Well so be it Son Goku." Cell looked at him darkly.

* * *

_May 17th Age 767._

_The death of Son Goku (or Kakarot) and the rest of the milky way took place on that day._

**Author's Note:**

> ihateitihateitihateitihateitihateitihateitihateitihateiti- whatever. it's posted now.


End file.
